Every Move Has A Consequence
by Hollarious969
Summary: Sarah lands a movie contract when she decides to have 'labyrinth' created into a film. What will happen when the dark, broken-hearted Goblin King finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so bear with me! :P Co-written with GoldenPadfoot148.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!

* * *

><p>It had been 3 years since she had journeyed through the labyrinth to reclaim her brother Toby. Since then she has enrolled herself into college, achieving a degree in mythology and literacy, at Harvard. Her Professor's glowed about her, about her imagination and initiative, when in reality, she had relived her days in the labyrinth. Since then, she had landed a contract with a movie producer. She had decided to have 'Labyrinth' turned into a film, so everyone could experience and understand the power of their words. And actions.<p>

Sarah woke up to a police siren coming from the street outside her bedroom, seemingly getting louder as she attempted to burrow under her covers. She growled, throwing the duvet back, her hair cascading down her back.. She looked over to check the time. 11:56pm.

''Just bloody perfect.'' She groaned, gritting her teeth. She collapsed back down onto her pillow and was almost asleep before she heard a gentle knocking on her bedroom door. She fisted her hands, her face screwing up in annoyance. Could she never be left in peace?

It must be Jessica she thought to herself… although it is very unlike her to be awake this early. She sat up once again, rubbing her eyes, and searching around her room for her panda slippers, and glittery housecoat. It was silky, with an emblem of a star containing her name on it. Her eyes landed on each article, and she hastily pulled them on. The knock came again. She glared at the door.

''What?'' she yelled.  
>There was no answer.<p>

''What do you want Jessica?''  
>Still no answer, though it was an ominous silence that greeted her ears. Great! She thought to herself, not only is she being bothered, she's not getting an answer as to why!<p>

"This had better be good, or else I swear to god I will not be held responsible for my actions!" She called. With yet another lack of response, she ran to the door, wrenching it open with enough force to almost separate it from its hinges, and glared into the space behind it. Her eyes glittered like knives in the semi- darkness, her stance far from friendly.

There was no one there.

Just as she went to slam the door, however, something caught her eye. An orb sailed towards her in a hauntingly familiar way, calling deep into the recesses of her minds. It was one of His crystals.

She backed away slightly, all anger forgotten as it glided through the air to rest outside her doorstep, then exploded into a puff of dark blue glitter. From the cloud, a folded up, crisp piece of parchment floated down into her outstretched palm, seeming to watch her as she unfolded it.

_"Call off the Deal, Precious."_

She scoffed, scrunching up the note and throwing it back into the hallway. "Wow, really scary. You send a note to get me to change my mind? Coward."

She slammed the door and stalked back to her room, intending on some more beauty sleep, but the sight at her door caused her to freeze mid-step. Her Goblin King figurine was out of it's back, and was leaning against her mirror, watching something across the room. As she turned, she nearly screamed, as her dancer figurine in the puffy white dress stood alone out of its case too, staring at her. Her teddies that symbolised the Labyrinth were sitting in a huddle on the other side of her bed, with only the tops of their heads and eyes showing as she staring over the edge of the bed at her, and familiar music was playing in the background.

Lying next the door lay her copy of the Labyrinth, and it was splayed open at a too familiar page. Without her consent, a memory blindsided her and took hold at the forefront of her mind.

_'Give me the child...'_

'_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up 'til now. I can be cruel.'_

'_Generous? What have you done that's generous?_

'EVERYTHING_! Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for _you_! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?'_

'_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and my K-'_

'_STOP! Wait, look Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you...Your dreams.'_

'_And my kingdom as great.'_

'_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want.' _

'_My kingdom as great...damn...I can never remember that line...'_

'_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave...'_

'_My kingdom as great...my kingdom as great...! You have no power over me!'_

_Jareth's heart visibly broke as he threw up the crystal, bringing her back home._

She cried without noticing, her own heart aching as each emotion swept over her. As she stared at the book, she saw another note appear on its open page. A smaller one.

_'Do you really want the world to know? Can you handle the consequences of such actions?_  
><em>That book was written for you, in my own hand.<em>  
><em>I love you...<em>  
><em>Jareth.'<em>

She stumbled away it, backing away from her room. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling her body quake. Sarah took in a deep breath and open them again to the scene once more. She bent down and retrieved the note from the book, and double backed to her front door to get the one she left outside. She stowed them both inside her musical jewellery box, and shut the lid carefully and quietly. She put the rest of her possessions back in their original boxes and places, then climbed into her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R please, any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have had a series of technical difficulties and I feel you have all waited long enough for the second chapter so here it is! I am very sorry that it is so short.  
>A massive thank you to all who reviewed, I'm glad you like it!<br>I still don't own this unfortunately.  
>R&amp;R<br>co-written with GoldenPadfoot148

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Sarah spent the rest of the night slipping in and out of consciousness, visions of the Labyrinth swimming in her mind. At one point she had even thought she'd heard tapping coming from the inside of the mirror. Though...it couldn't have happened...Right?<p>

Sarah awoke to the sound of her alarm the next morning at 6:00am, and she slammed a hand down on it to silence it. She sat up slowly, pushing the hair back off of her tear-stained face, and glanced around her room slowly. Last night hadn't happened, as far as she was concerned. It was a dream...a daydream caused from too much stress.

She dragged herself from her bed reluctantly, trudging through to the en-suite bathroom, and then slammed the door in an attempt to waken herself up more. Hopefully it would get her roommate up too. She didn't procrastinate long in the shower, and half 6 saw her sitting at the kitchen table in her business clothes nursing a hot espresso. Jessica apparently hadn't been home last night, so she had the flat to herself until 7, where she would have to leave to go to the studio.

A director was very interested in her idea of turning 'Labyrinth' into a film, and was even more excited than she to have it made. The manuscript was written, and today they would be looking at casting. Sarah got a first-hand choice of who got casted as who, so she had to get there earlier than usual.

At about quarter to 7, she decided to leave to get to the airport. She placed her coffee mug on the kitchen counter, and sighed, looking at it. The mug had a pun that related to one of her favourite songs, "Don't Go Breaking my Heart'' by Elton john with the changed words _''don't go bacon my heart, I couldn't if I fried''_. It was _her_ mug- Even Jessica's friends knew not to touch it. She sighed again, and then walked to the door, scooping her keys out of the jade bowl as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Sarah caught the flight at 5 to 11 and practically launched herself into her seat- luckily it was beside the window- after 3 hours in customs she was happy to get a seat. The pilot announced that they would arrive in Los Angeles at 25 to 1 at the latest.<p>

Sarah didn't like flying... OR planes... OR airports... in fact she hated the concept of flight altogether, the only reason she agreed to fly to Los Angeles is because she couldn't take the bus or the train as they were at least 8 hour long rides and she had her classes to attend at college.  
>The fact that she was seated in front of a <em>child <em>made matters evenworse!  
>They weren't long in the air before the bloody thing started to cry... she hated crying children... ESPECIALLY ones that KICK the seat in front of them! The mother of the thing wasn't doing <em>anything<em> to stop it either.

Suddenly a specific sentence fluttered in her memory... no...No no no... She would _NOT_ use that sentence, not here, not anywhere, not after the first _and only_ time she had used it. Not after she traipsed her way through the labyrinth the get Toby back.  
>Instead of dwelling on that subject Sarah decided to close her eyes and imagine she was somewhere else, anywhere else, just as long as she didn't have to think about <em>him. <em> She tried to drown out the noise of the cabin and the kicking toddler but she had no luck and was forced to endure the rest of the flight stewing in her displeasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>When she <em>FINALLY<em> arrived in LA she barged her way through the crowds and lines of people, homed in on her luggage and raced to catch a cab to the studio.

It wasn't long before she found a cab, and immediately regretted taking the one closest to the doors. She found out very quickly that the driver goes by the name of Bob, is divorced, has four kids and two cats called Tim and Clifford- Clifford is supposedly unwell and is going to the vets this evening.  
>Sarah stopped listening when Bob was droning on about Tim trying to eat Goldy the goldfish- that's right he has a goldfish too- and looked out the window, surveying the streets, rows of wooden houses on either side, kids playing together and... HOLD DA PHONE...WAS THAT...MERLIN?! HER DOG?<p>

Sarah pressed her face up against the window in an ugly manor. Did...did she see that correctly... was... it couldn't be Merlin, it just couldn't be, Merlin is still back home with her dad, Karen and Toby.

She peeled herself away from the window and tried to engage in the conversation again but soon lost interest in Bobs' foot that had a bunion on it, and resorted back to the streets; at least they were in a more built up area with shops.

As they were driving past a movie theatre she noticed that 'Back to the Future part _II'was_ currently showing and... WAIT ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE IS THAT HOGGLE SITTING BEHIND THE COUNTER!?  
>But as soon as she went to look closer she realised that it was just an old man with an abnormally large nose giving tickets to a young couple.<p>

_That was weird  
><em>She could have sworn that was Hoggle...no... No no it's just her imagination getting the better of her... She hoped.

More shops passed and they soon drove past a costume shop. Beautiful masquerade ball gowns were in the shop window; one of which was a silken white dress with puffy sleeves with a finishing of pearls... it... it looks a lot like...

_**SCREECH **_

__Sarah was thrown forward in her seat, her head narrowly missing hitting against the front passenger seat.  
>"IN THE NAME OF GOD'S BALLS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Bob shrieked, smacking his fists off the dash. "Kids these days, they just run out in front of the road without even looking to see if anyone's coming.''<p>

Sarah exhaled and relaxed herself in her seat, turning to face the costume shop again, but the ball gowns were no longer in view. Instead she saw what looked like...looked like a charity shop, with stuffed animals lining the window; pink bunnies, golden puppies, stuffed owls – no...no she wouldn't look...- abnormally large trolls- LUDO!?  
>Sarah squinted into the shop window. <em>'No... It couldn't be... It can't be...It... It looks like Ludo but... But it can't be, it definitely isn't Ludo, I know Ludo and he never looks this sad... he just doesn't.' <em>  
>Sarah turned away from the shop window, feeling suddenly low by the sight of the sad looking toy and picked at her nails for the rest of the journey.<br>When she arrived at the studio she was greeted by Jim Henson, the director the film.  
>"Hello Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you."<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Apologies on how short this chapter is, I'm still trying to find my writer's 'groove' but I promise that later instalments will be longer, not so fast-paced and… well… funnier.  
>Please leave a review. <p>


End file.
